superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sly Cooper and The Thievius Raccoonus
Sly Cooper and The Thievius Raccoonus Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (known as Kaitō Sly Cooper (怪盗スライ・クーパー, lit. "Phantom Thief Sly Cooper") in Japan and Sly Raccoon in Europe and Australia) is a platform stealth video game created by Sucker Punch Productions, and released on the Sony PlayStation 2 in 2002, subsequently republished as a "Greatest Hits" title. The game was followed by three sequels, Sly 2: Band of Thieves, Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, and Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. On November 9, 2010, Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, as well as its first two sequels, were released together as The Sly Collection, a remastered port of all three games on a single Blu-ray disc as a Classics HD title for the PlayStation 3. On February 5, 2013, a fourth Sly Cooper title, Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, was released on the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. The game focuses on master thief Sly Cooper and his gang, Bentley the Turtle and Murray the Hippo, as they seek out the Fiendish Five to recover his family's "Thievius Raccoonus", a book with the accumulation of all of Sly's ancestors' thieving moves. The game was praised for using a variation on cel-shading rendering, which is used to create a film noir feel, while still rendered as a hand-drawn animated movie, though criticized for being too short. An upcoming CGI animated film based on this game is set for a theatrical release in Q1 2016. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Sly Cooper and The Thievius Raccoonus for the 165th episode of The Completionist. Jirard finds the story simple yet engaging. Though it’s basic, he finds it aids the gameplay. He praises the presentation for embracing its cartoony appearance. For instance, he brings up the introductions to the chapters. He docks a few points for Sly Cooper’s voice acting, but otherwise founds the sound design impressive. Jirard finds the game’s platforming to be fun. He praises the cane, which is very powerful and kills most enemies in the game in one hit. He also notes how collecting makes up a big role in the game. He also gives praise to the bosses, which he finds creative. He does dock points for the final boss, though, as it’s tedious and uses new gameplay mechanics. Jirard finds that the extra movies and lore are worth fully completing the game for, even though the challenges can be tough at times. Overall, Jirard finds the game to be simple, yet enjoyable. Statistics * 16 Deaths * 5 Bosses trounced * 19 Vaults cracked * 18 Master Thief Sprints bested * Thousands of coins collected * 8 Hours of playtime * 595 Clues hunted down * 1 Awesome fanfiction, written by Jirard himself, about Sly Cooper "cleaning up the streets of 1970's New York City", which was made for his eyes only. Trivia * This is Jirard's first attempt at the Sly Cooper game, as well as his first playthrough of any game in the Sly Cooper franchise. * Jirard's Question of the Day for this episode was "What was a game franchise that you put off for a long time, that you finally got around to recently?" Category:The Completionist Category:Sly Cooper Category:Complete It! Category:PlayStation 2 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:The Completionist Episode